


Ann's New Persona

by Mechame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Multi, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sexting, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechame/pseuds/Mechame
Summary: Ann has a strange dream about a certain shadow from Kamoshida's Palace.





	Ann's New Persona

Inside Ann’s room on a dark night she sleeps exhausted from the Metaverse. The group has just found there way to Kamoshida’s treasure and Ryuji is working on their first calling card. She has doubts that it’ll be any good but crazier things have happened, like the Metaverse. Not only did they get into Kamoshida’s treasure room, but they encountered a shadow that was just as much of a creep as Kamoshida. She couldn’t seem to get that particular shadow out of her mind. The green phallic thing could be seen whenever see closed her eyes. It’s stares made her uneasy for the rest of the day but, somehow Ann managed to get to bed that night. 

But during the night she feels herself pulled into some other world much like the Metaverse. The room was filled with satin curtains and held up by smooth stone circular columns. She also saw that her attire had changed she looked like a belly dancer with a pink tube top and matching harem pants. As she explored the room she found what looked like a throne room and in the center of the room on a stone slab laid the shadow she saw earlier today. Quickly she head behind the doorway to the throne room however a voice suddenly entered her mind. “Enter now dancer.” Her body moved without her input leading her into the room and in front of the shadow. No amount of protest from her could stop her steps towards him, she tries to yell but no sound leaves her mouth. One of the shadows hands moves and her body moves again now dancing. Though she’s never even took a class she moved perfectly, showing off her curves like a professional. Then one of it’s tentacles moves towards her and starts to sliver up her leg it should disgust her but a strange feeling overcomes her. Her cheeks redden and her dancing stops and she gains some control back. Instead of running her hands move to rub the tentacle that wraps around her leg. She kneels down and starts to crawl towards the shadow. “Please join me.” Her voice returns to her but she’s not quite sure why she chose those words. 

“I will for a price I’m sure you can pay.” The shadow pulls at Ann’s pants leaving her nude below the waist and his large body moves towards her now open legs. Ann doesn’t care about the cost she just desires the shadow. Laying on her back she rubs its body and prepares for it to enter her. Despite how impossible it seemed the creature puts its head into her wet womanhood. As it gets further in Ann moans louder and her stomach starts to deform a massive bulge being pushed through it. The lust she feels can be seen on her face, her eyes are crossed and she’s sticking her tongue out lost in her pleasure. The other tentacles wrap around her wrist and pulls away her top letting her perky breast free. One tentacle forces itself into her mouth and fucks it ruthlessly. As the shadow has its way with her, her hips buck wanting more and destroying her body. Then what feels like a dam bursting occurs inside her. At the same time the tentacle in her mouth explode a liquid into her mouth. Her body goes limp and the creature exits her and returns to the slab in the room. “I am thou...thou art I. From now on call me Mara.” Ann’s sweaty body lays on the floor trying to recover from the experience then her outfit returns. Then Mara is surrounded with a strange magic and is transformed into a satin mask on Ann’s face that only covers her nose and mouth. 

Ann jumps up from her sleep inside her room, it was a dream but it felt so real every sensation is so vivid in her mind. She lays back down and she finds her hand wanting to move to her core. Unable to resist her hand does exactly that, slipping under her pyjamas and her panties. Her fingers enter her pussy 2 a first but soon she needs more and a third then fourth enter her. All of her thoughts are of the dream she had and of the shadow Mara that ravaged her in it. Turning over to her stomach she starts to hump her hand wanting more pleasure. Her other hand starts to rub her breast under her shirt and pinching her nipples. Pushing her head into her pillow and lets out a loud moan as her orgasm rocks her body causing her to shake. After taking a few moments to recover she lifts her head from her pillow, a large trail of saliva connecting her lips and pillow. 

She lifts herself from her bed and heads to her shower and strips away her pyjamas and enjoys a warm shower. Inside she can’t help but practice her belly dancing while water runs down her nude form. After washing and getting out she looks in the mirror she can’t help but appreciate her body, her dream last night seemed to awaken a more sexual side in her. She also notices her ass seemed to be a bit firmer and her hips more defined. Seeing her phone on the counter she picks it up and takes a selfie to show off her ass and hips. Then a text from Ryuji appears in the group chat bragging about his calling card. Then a naughty thought crosses her mind, she has two attractive boys that she knows enjoyed the sight of the fake her in a bikini. “I wonder what they would think of this pic?” Then Mara’s voice echoes in her mind. “Only one way to find out.”   


End file.
